Talk:Halo 3: ODST
Reason for Firefight I was wondering and thinking... should we note possiable reason why Firefight was added to ODST... I was thinking probably the reason it was added was to have something to counter Horde Mode from GoW2 and Nazi Zombie Mode from CoD5:WaW since they have a somewhat similar concept (Unlimited Waves of Enemies, Survival Against Complete and Utterly Impossiable Odds, etc) Oh, and one other thing... at the end of the ODST section of the E3 video for ODST an off screen ODST is heard saying "We just pwned the crap out of those noobs!" or something to that effect... but he does say pwned and noobs... something of note I geuss Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 23:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Your latter point is just normal combat dialogue. That type of Marine says exactly the same thing in Halo 3. For why Bungie included Firefight - I don't think they consciously looked at Gears 2 and CoD 5 and said "hey, why don't we copy that?" Fans have been demanding "bots" for a long time. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The reason for firefight is that when Bungie was brainstorming for ideas to include in ODST, they thought of firefight. There is no other reason behind it. It doesn't matter if all signs point to anything else. Unless Bungie says otherwise, there is no point in including it in the article. Besides, you act like those games were the first ones to ever include a mode like that... XRoadToDawnX 01:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Bungie makes games that they like playing thats why fire fight in halo 3 odst I wasnt saying they looked over and said, "Hey, thats popular, why dont we use a infinite wave game-mode!" and they copyied it, just they possiablly added Firefight to compete with Gears 2 and CoD5 and sell copies of ODST as similar modes in other games are quite popular, in addition to the request for bots, as for the 1st stuff, while it is doubtlessly not the 1st game to have a mode, it is the 1st games Ive seen with such a mode.... Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 00:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :The problem with that is that Bungie has no reason what-so-ever to compete. Halo 3 has been topping the live charts pretty much since its release. And three games out of countless many (Gears of War 2, Left 4 Dead, and World at War) isn't enough to merit any sort of competition. Especially since they are still radically different. As for it being the first you have seen, well, it changes nothing. Games have been using similar features for a considerable amount of time. It just recently gained popularity for the fact that consoles can handle the modes better. Even at that, there isn't much to compete with in terms of Gears, since it is simple and... well... poor. XRoadToDawnX 01:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Firefight seems like a cheap knockoff to me. John1995 21:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Interestingly enough: http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/25150 After the 16 minute mark, the guy goes on to say they have had this on their list of things to do for a good while now, on top of that. The idea has been around long before Gears 2... so yeah. Besides. Gears Horde mode wasn't anything spectacular... don't know why people think of that when people do similar things... Select Retailers? "Ready to enlist? Sign up early by pre-ordering your copy of Halo 3: ODST at select retilers and get a token to unlock Sgt. Johnson for use in Firefight." so which retailers would that be ? RIP Sgt. Johnson. A few stores are already offering Pre-ordering, look online. ''Field'' ''Master'' Spartansniper4 16:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Gamestop is one of them. It should be added onto this article that you can use Johnson in firefight. User:AdjutantBias :The official xbox halo page (halo.xbox.com) has a pre-order link that leads to http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/buyNow/h/halo3odst/ which lists the retailers in the US. Alas, if you're not in the US... Anyone know which retailers you can find it in Canada? I had to make a sepcial EBGames trip to get Halo Wars pre-order and I wish to not repeat that experience (the nearest EBGames sold out their pre-orders). --TlhIngan 22:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::What about Europe? Oops, seems bungie and ms have forgotten us. Thank you guys :rolleyes: --KaragouniS 21:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Release date is another 7 reference Don't know if anyone caught it, but the release date is another 7 reference. September 22, 2009 --> 09 (September) + 22 + 11 (2+0+0+9) = 42, or 6 * 7. --TlhIngan 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, it might be just a coincidence..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or it's just people trying to hard. Bungie is a fan of the number 7, though i'm pretty sure that they don't include the number's infinite wisdom in every business decision. ::: Perhaps not, but when the first release date I had was September 30th, which turned to September 1st, and now 22nd officially. Then again, they do like to play off of 7 with their release dates and 117 everywhere. (At least, I recall it for Halo 3 and Halo Wars), as well as the teasers. Most games are not released on a specific date everywhere (especially Canada), but Halo has consistently come out i the US and Canada on release day. Most other games Canada has to wait 1 week to a month while they translate to French or make sufficient copies, or even shipping delays. So while I'm sure it doesn't influence business decisions, they do ensure there's enough lead time to make and ship copies way ahead of the release date. And if there's a date that fits, even better. (Grr. I gotta remember to log in and sign my posts).--TlhIngan 00:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::: To be honest, I just realized all Tuesday of September 2009 are valid. Sept 1, 2009 = 21, Sept 8, 2009 = 28, Sept 15, 2009 = 35, Sept 22, 2009 = 42, and Sept 29, 2009 = 49. There goes that theory... maybe? --TlhIngan 06:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I feel the only seven reference out of all of this is the fact that it is in september (sept- being the prefix for 7), and Bungie possibly pushing for that month. Other than that, it's just a numbers game. XRoadToDawnX 02:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think that they intended a seven reference, at least in the release date. If you think about it, pretty much anything can be twisted around to get the number 7. "Release" has seven letters too, but they didn't intend a reference there. John1995 21:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe they're releasing it on September 22nd because that was the date Alpha Halo was destroyed. Firefigth Maps *Security Zone *Alpha Site *Rally Point *Crater *Lost Platoon *Windward *Highway *Chasm Ten *Last Exit From here. You forgot Upward Lift General ONI recon 111 - 17:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Achievements? There is nothing that has truly confirmed that the video seen is authentic, and thus, the achievements listed are merely speculation and not official. Unless something is stated by Microsoft or Bungie themselves, I suggest the removal of the so-called achievements until otherwise stated, as it is merely speculation at this point. However, if there is something I have simply overlooked and there has been confirmation, feel free to post otherwise. Until then, they do not belong in this article, mandate an article of their own, and should not be mentioned on other articles (i.e.- Being mentioned as an achievement required to unlock one of the squad mates). Comments or questions? XRoadToDawnX 23:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC)